Love is a Battlefield
by BoundIrishAngel
Summary: The morning after the night before... Harry said some harsh things to Draco, who is very angry and upset. A fight that turns into making up/out


**Title:** Battlefield

**Author**: BoundIrishAngel

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: M-MA

**Disclaimer**: Does anybody actually need an explanation on these still? If I were JKR I would hardly be on here... if I were making money with my writings I probably wouldn't be either... get it? I'm just playing with these folks, unfortunately I've to give them back – though I can make no guarantees on their physical or mental states after they are returned!

**Summary**: The morning after the night before... Harry said some harsh things to Draco.

**Warning: **just a bit of rough but nothing serious

**A/N:** This isn't my best piece but it came over me during work the other day and it kept bugging me until I actually left work to go home and write it (during my lunch break - yes I am so obsessed with writing I skipped eating in order to write this and I even got back slightly late for a meeting...). In any case, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Draco didn't care that the front door slammed shut noisily after he'd entered the apartment. It would serve Harry right if it woke him up. And why should he care anyhow?<p>

Going straight into the kitchen he grabbed a carton of orange juice. His mouth was drier than the Sahara desert. He'd woken up with only a slight hangover and had drunk a pint of water before leaving his friends place, where he'd crashed. Still the trip over had dried him out again so he drank greedily. He had just set down the carton and exhaled happily when a noise in the doorway disturbed him.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked somewhat angrily, his eyes bleary and tired looking.

"What's it to you?" He shot back.

"Where have you been?" Harry repeated more harshly.

"Sucking off another man's dick like you told me to last night." Draco hissed, his eyes flashing angrily.

"You didn't!" Harry exclaimed both surprised and furious.

Draco just growled and went to drink more. He was stopped when Harry strode over, ripping the carton from his hands, not caring that it landed on the floor, spilling messily.

"How dare you!"

"Get off your high horse you prick!" Draco snapped and shoved Harry away. "You're the one that started it last night. You effectively gave me permission to go off with anyone!"

"You were the one showing off, flirting with anyone and anything. Behaving like a fucking whore!"

"You fucking bastard!" Draco screamed running at Harry boxing his chest furiously.

Harry grabbed his hands and roughly pushed him against the wall, pinning him against it. Without a seconds thought he pressed his lips against Draco's, kissing him roughly, forcing his tongue between Draco's lips.

Draco couldn't help but respond with the same force. Even though the kiss was filled with passion it was messy and rough, teeth clashing against teeth, lips bruising at the force of the attack. When Harry's hold off him relaxed momentarily, Draco used the opportunity and forced Harry back, pushing him until he hit the kitchen table, which scraped noisily against the floor, though neither man cared.

Harry grabbed Draco's bum, squeezing both cheeks at the same time as he pulled him closer, making their groins meet. Both groaned when their hard but restrained flesh connected.

Draco pulled away from Harry just enough to be able to grab his shirt and tear it off, not caring that it was effectively destroyed. Harry growled angrily but was distracted almost immediately when Draco's mouth latched onto a nipple, sucking and biting it while using his finger nails to torment the other one.

Needing to get the upper hand again Harry leaned in and bit Draco's ear, not enough to damage it but enough to hurt. He was surprised though when Draco retaliated by slapping him hard across the face. Growling angrily again Harry glared dangerously at Draco before grabbing him and quickly shoving him onto the table before lying over him to hold him down with his weight.

Draco fought and struggled, trying to push Harry off but he couldn't win while Harry was using his weight so effectively to pin him down. Growling almost menacingly Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, squeezing as much as he could while racking his nails down Harry's back, hard enough to leave marks.

Harry moaned at the pain Draco's caused and retaliated by biting Draco's neck, sucking harshly until he was sure to leave a mark. "You're mine, dammit!" he hissed. Moving his hands to their groins, he tried opening Draco's trousers but couldn't get at them as Draco was still holding him tightly with his legs, effectively pressing their groins hard against each other.

Draco laughed when he realised what Harry was trying to do. Wrapping one hand into Harry's hair he pulled his head down, kissing him roughly again. At the same time he thrust up against Harry, causing them both to moan. Harry couldn't stop himself from thrusting back. With Draco's mouth occupying his own he forgot what he'd been trying to do and just let his hands pull up Draco's shirt so he could touch him.

While their hands roamed over each other's chest and back they kept thrusting against one another, rotating their hips, grinding together in fury. Almost at the same time as Harry squeezed and twisted Draco's nipples, Draco let his nails once again scrape over Harry's back causing them both to hiss and scream at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Next time, would you just fight for me like that straight away?" Draco spoke quietly, one hand wrapped around Harry's back the other trailing gently through his hair.<p>

"I hate fighting with you." Harry responded with a sigh, his head resting on Draco's chest, eyes closed while his hand gently caressed Draco's side and hip.

"I hated what you said last night."

"You were provoking my jealousy though."

"I always do, Harry. And you know I always go home with only you. Unless you're a prick and tell me to go suck off another man's dick that is..." Draco said wryly.

"You didn't though, ...did you?"

"What do you think?" Draco asked with a roll of his eyes that he knew Harry couldn't see but still sensed. "I crashed at Blaise's."

"Thank you."

Draco snorted. "You might be a prick but you're my prick. Just like I am yours. Now would just take me to bed because this is not a comfortable position and anger, arousal and post-orgasmic feelings have all faded enough for me to feel it's uncomfortableness..."

Harry chuckled at that. "Hold on then."

Draco did by wrapping an arm tightly around Harry's shoulders and holding on to Harry's hair with the hand of his other arm. His legs were still tightly wrapped around Harry.

Harry winced at Draco's hold of his hair but lifted them both off the table anyway. For a moment he just stood looking at Draco, holding him tightly. Then he leaned in and gently kissed him briefly before walking them both to the bedroom.

Once there they both shed their clothes and lay down under the duvet, cuddling close.

"Much more comfy." Draco sighed happily when he was lying on his side with Harry spooned against his back. He was holding one of Harry's hands in his own, pressing it tightly against his chest.

"Let's not do this again, yeah?" Harry asked quietly while pressing little kisses against the back of Draco's neck and his shoulder blade.

"You love angry sex."

"So do you!" Harry snorted. "Still..."

"I really do wish you'd fight for me more. What you said hurt."

"I'm sorry. I was jealous."

"So in Salazar's name show it! And not by telling me to go fuck someone else. That's not showing jealousy that's giving up and walking away with your tail between your legs." Draco said turning around a little so he could look at Harry, hoping to convey with his eyes how serious he was being without wanting to hurt his lover.

"I only know how to fight with you. I can't fight others."

"Oh babe, of course you can. And if not, well, best time to learn it."

"Jerk." Harry said without meaning.

"Prick." Draco smiled back.

"Fucker."

"Lover."

Harry laughed and kissed Draco, conveying with his actions how much he cared, even if he didn't say it. Draco was happy to let Harry show him, even though he really had had no doubts in the first place. At least, not after the fantastic angry make up sex of earlier.

**The End**


End file.
